


Violet

by venatohru (inquisitor_tohru)



Series: Drabbles (100 words) [6]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Blood and Injury, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/venatohru
Summary: Liara is injured, but Javik is by her side.Wriiten for the 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange.
Relationships: Javik/Liara T'Soni
Series: Drabbles (100 words) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750795
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	Violet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enisy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enisy/gifts).



Liara clutched her side, and Javik tried to ignore the sticky violet blood smeared across her skin as he placed his hand over hers. He was no stranger to blood or violence. Until the end of the war against the Reapers it had been his life...but he never would find it easy when that violence was inflicted upon someone he cared about. 

After all they'd been through together he cared about the asari very much.

"Something...for the book." Her breaths were ragged, but she flashed him a grin all the same. Because she'd live to tell this tale.


End file.
